


A Cherry Pie To Lighten The Mood

by RavenDanSparrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burns, Cherry Pie Baking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not That Much Hurt Though, Sam Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDanSparrow/pseuds/RavenDanSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is still human when the Darkness is roaming the Earth. After the boys attempt to kill her, but fail the tension grows in the bunker. Cas decides it's time to do something about it by baking a pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cherry Pie To Lighten The Mood

**Author's Note:**

> I had to retype it after accidentally closing the tab, but finally posted it.

It's four in the morning and he's baking a pie. It can be only explained by one event that made the ex-angel attempt to bake something hopefully edible. After the Darkness slipped out if their grasp Cas felt like the air became suffocating and dull the following days. Determined to change that he thought baking a pie can dissolve the tension which could almost be cut at that point.

Or so he thought, but baking turned out to be more challenging than he expected. Despite carefully following the recipe and the instructions included he couldn’t seem to make the ingredients look even relatively like dough. He even burned his hand two times already while heating up the oven. Simply said, things didn’t really go as planned.

Somehow Cas managed to create a relatively normal looking cherry pie. As he stood in front of the sink, holding his hand under the running water, he heard footsteps approaching towards him. When Castiel looked up he was greeted by the image of a dazed, sleepy looking Dean Winchester who stood unsteadily, leaning slightly against the kitchen counter for support. The hunter squinted at Cas, as if to figure out if he is still dreaming or not.

“Cas?” He addressed uncertainly in a hoarse voice.

“Hello Dean.” He greeted shutting off the water and withdrawing his hand, letting it fall to his side.

“What are you up to?” Dean asked, peering behind the ex-angel with a curious look on his face.

“Baking.” Cas shrugged with nonchalance.

“Baking?” The hunter furrowed his brows earning a curt nod as an answer. “At 4 a.m?”

“Yes.” Castiel replied as if that was the most ordinary thing ever before continuing. “I thought it would help lighten the mood.” He trailed off at the end of his sentence.

For seconds Dean could only stare at the ex-angel with a slightly surprised expression, but quickly flashed a fond little smile.

“So what is it?” Dean inquired as he walked up to Cas to stand beside him.

“Cherry pie.” He answered after some hesitation. “Though I’m not sure it will turn out the way it’s supposed to.” Cas mumbled averting his eyes from the hunter.

When he glanced back at the older Winchester he swear he could see Dean’s eyes light up. With a joyful smile the hunter gave a light pat to Cas’ forearm, jolting the ex-angel out of his daze.

“Thanks, Cas.” He said with a broad grin dancing on his face.

Cas loved Dean’s smile. It’s true that Dean was a very attractive person, but when he smiled he became even more stunning, which usually made Cas’ heart want to leap out of his chest. In a confusing, but good way. Castiel gave him a soft smile as the hunter checked into the oven through it’s door.

“I think it’s ready.” Cas murmured as he, too, looked at the pie.

The ex-angel reached with his left hand to open the oven, but stopped midair rethinking his action. He burned his hand twice already and it would be even worse to get injured in front of Dean. So instead he reached towards the gloves with his right hand, putting them on warily and taking out the cherry pie.

Meanwhile Dean observed every movement Castiel made with a watchful gaze. If someone else had been watching they would have missed the slight twitch of the former angel’s face or how Cas hissed (which he cleverly disguised as a sharp inhale of air, covering it with an additional sigh at the end) as he lifted out his work of art. Castiel placed the pie on the counter and disposed of the gloves by throwing them down next to the cherry loaded dish. As the ex-angel turned to face him, Dean oh-so-casually grabbed his left wrist, gazing into his eyes questioningly. Dean took a glance at Cas’ hand then looked back at him. Castiel instantly knew what this is about and let out a heavy sigh.

“I burnt my hand with the oven. At first it was quite unpleasant, but it’s alright now.” He explained reassuringly and freed his hand from the hunter’s grasp.

“Cas-” He started, but the former angel stopped him from continuing.

“I mean it Dean. It’s not that bad.” He assured, cutting him off.

Silence filled the room for minutes after that until Cas broke it with his question.

“Would you like to try it?” He inquired as he placed a plate on the counter.

“Ah, yeah. Thanks.” The older Winchester nodded, his answer followed by a warm smile.

After Cas handed the slice of pie to the hunter, the pair made their way to the table, taking their seats next to each other, Castiel at the side, while Dean at end of the table. As the older Winchester lifted his fork he didn’t fail to notice Cas’ hopeful, expectant look and how the former angel analyzed his every movements. Finally Dean took his first bite with an unreadable expression. For a little while the hunter just stared at Cas in amazement or in shock, Castiel didn’t know, but when he saw the ex-angel’s unsure gaze he cleared his throat and spoke.

“This is really good Cas.” Dean stated in a tone that Cas couldn’t decide if he was just being nice or he actually meant it.

“Really?” The former angel asked for clarification.

“Yeah. Here” The hunter encouraged and held up the fork with a piece of pie on it, offering it to him.

Castiel contemplated, trying to read Dean’s expression with little to no luck and eventually accepted the cherry pie.

“See? Told you it’s good.” The older Winchester smiled proudly at him as Cas did his signature head tilt with a considering expression.

Suddenly Dean let out a quiet ‘oh’ sound as if he realized something and reached out to remove some of the pie smeared on Castiel’s face with his thumb.

“There.” He exclaimed with a smirk as if that one word would explain everything to the puzzled former angel in front of him.

Suddenly a familiar voice startled Dean out of his smug state, surprising them both.

“Knew it.” muttered Sam under his breath as he walked over to the fridge and took out his leftover salad.

“What?” Dean asked with a perplexed expression, while Cas just watched the scene unfold before him with a blank face.

“Seriously?” Sam questioned in a bemused tone with a hint of smugness. “You guys were totally flirting.” He pointed out and went to exit the kitchen just to be stopped by his brother attempting to deny all of what he said.

“No, we weren’t. I was just-” His older brother tried to explain, but was stopped by Sam.

“Spare me.” He shook his head and with a smirk left the two alone.

After the hunter shared a look with the former angel, he began devouring his pie in silence his gaze averted, while Castiel stared at him in a somewhat brooding manner. At last Dean finished his meal and peered up to see Cas mere inches from his face.

“Uh...Cas...” He trailed off his gaze flickering between the ex-angel’s lips and eyes.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel asked in his husky, baritone voice, staring straight into the hunter’s forest green eyes.

Dean stood up, a nervous smile on his face.

“Thanks for the pie.” He replied eyeing the former angel to see if he noticed his frustration.

Cas nodded and took a step towards the hunter, dismissing his memories about how the older Winchester always reminded him about being in his personal space. Castiel leaned in hesitantly, kissing the hunter uncertainly, but when he began to withdraw to inspect the hunter’s reaction, Dean pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After they separated they shared an affectionate look until the former angel interrupted by saying;  
“I have to agree.” He declared, slightly above a whisper.

“Agree what?” Dean questioned, trying his best to understand what Cas meant by his statement.

“The cherry pie does taste good.” Cas clarified with the most serious expression ever as Dean emitted a low chuckle.

The hunter’s hand slowly made his way down the former angel’s arm until he stopped at his wrist, lifting his hand gently as he examined the injury caused by the oven before giving a soft peck to the back of Castiel’s hand.

“Look Cas, promise me that you will let me know if you get hurt, alright? If you don’t want me to take a look at it I will not, but tell me, okay?” He plead, looking up from Castiel’s hand, into the former angel’s eyes, revealing a flood of emotions swirling in his own to Cas.

“Okay, Dean.” He answered with that same confused look that’s usually plastered on his face.

“Okay.” Dean repeated more to himself and before he knew it, he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Cas’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment to let me know what did you think. :)


End file.
